1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ceiling fan, more particularly to a fitting for holding an upright suspension rod, which extends from a fan motor casing, to a ceiling wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional ceiling fan 1 is shown to include a mounting frame 21 which has right and left anchoring members 211 for mounting on a ceiling wall 10 by screw fasteners 22, and right and left arm members 213 that extend downwardly for holding an upright suspension rod 23 connected to a motor casing (not shown). An outer edge portion of each of the right and left anchoring members 211 has a screw hole 212. A protective cover member 24 has an upper annular secured portion 241 formed with through holes such that screw fasteners 25 can pass through the through holes and engage threadedly the screw holes 212 to tighten the protective cover member 24 on the mounting frame 21. The protective cover member 24 has a skirt portion 243 which extends downwardly from the upper annular secured portion 241 to confine a central opening 242 for passage of the upright suspension rod 23. In order to conceal the screw fasteners 25, an annular metal member 261 and an annular plastic shield member 262 are provided to cover the upper annular secured portion 241 in such a manner that the screw fasteners 25 are inserted into engaging grooves 263 in the plastic shield member 262 from openings 264.
However, the securing operation of the upper annular secured portion 241 of the protective cover member 24 on the mounting frame 21 is inconvenient to conduct after the mounting frame 21 has been secured to the ceiling wall 10 since the upper annular secured portion 241 is closed to the ceiling wall 10. In addition, the annular metal member 261 and the plastic shield member 262 are needed to cover the entire upper annular secured portion 241, thereby resulting in a relative large material requirement.
The object of the present invention is to provide a fitting which can facilitate assembly of a protective cover member and an annular shield member to a mounting frame of a ceiling fan.
According to this invention, the fitting includes a mounting frame which has right and left anchoring members spaced apart from each other with a first width in a transverse direction, and adapted to be fixed on a ceiling wall. Each of the right and left anchoring members has first inner and outer edge portions opposite to each other in the transverse direction. The mounting frame further has right and left arm members which respectively extend from the first inner edge portions of the right and left anchoring members downwardly and in a longitudinal direction transverse to the transverse direction to form right and left jaw portions spaced apart from each other. The right and left jaw portions are provided respectively with right and left anchored walls, each of which extends in the transverse direction and includes second inner and outer edge portions opposite to each other in the transverse direction. The second inner edge portions of the right and left anchored walls define a second width shorter than the first width so as to be adapted to hold an upright suspension rod. Each of the right and left anchored walls defines a fastening bore therein which extends in the longitudinal direction. A protective cover member includes an annular abutment wall which confines a central opening adapted for passage of the upright suspension rod, and which is disposed beneath the right and left anchored walls. The annular abutment wall defines a pair of through holes which are registered with the fastening bores, respectively. The protective cover member further includes a skirt portion which extends circumferentially from the annular abutment wall and towards the ceiling wall, and outwardly so as to flank the first outer edge portions, thereby concealing the mounting frame. A pair of fastening members are oriented in an axial direction. Each fastening member includes an enlarged head with a thickness in the axial direction, a distal shank portion of a first dimension, and a proximate shank portion interposed therebetween and being of a second dimension which is larger than the first dimension so as to form an abutment shoulder between the proximate and distal shank portions. As such, when the fastening members are respectively brought to be inserted into the fastening bores to fasten the annular abutment wall onto the right and left anchored walls, the abutment shoulders of the fastening members abut against the annular abutment wall. An annular shield member includes upper and lower annular walls spaced apart from each other in the longitudinal direction. The upper annular wall has a pair of insert grooves diametrically opposed to each other, and each of such a dimension as to accommodate the enlarged head of a respective one of the fastening members in the longitudinal direction when the axial direction is oriented to conform to the longitudinal direction. The upper annular wall further has a pair of clamping grooves which are communicated with and which extend from the insert grooves in one of clockwise and counterclockwise directions. Once the insert grooves have been brought to receive the enlarged heads in the longitudinal direction respectively, a subsequent rotation of the upper annular wall of the annular shield member relative to the annular abutment wall of the protective cover member, which is guided by the proximate shank portions respectively along the clamping grooves, will bring the enlarged heads to be retained respectively in the clamping grooves.